When a person urgently needs to contact someone, the person may try to make contact by going through a list of contact methods, such as work phone, cell phone, instant message, pager, etc. The various mediums of contact may leave a trace to indicate a missed communication attempt. For example, some telephony systems have an indication for missed calls with the call time and phone number. Some systems also save a voicemail. Some instant messaging services allow for offline messaging. If the recipient of a contact attempt is eventually reached through various channels of contact, when he later sees the missed attempts on the other medium he may not know whether the missed attempt was directly correlated to the discussed issue.